A World without Hate is What We Wish for
by Ciba
Summary: Changes have occurred over the summer break. Ron has been acting very violent all summer and his two best friends and sister are sick of it. Harry's 6th year and Padfoot is dead. Ron bashing... GWDM, Powerful!Harry, Rated T for mentions of drug use.
1. Chapter 1

**A World without the Hate is What We  
Wish For**

**Prologue/Summary thingy**

Several changes had occurred over the summer break, though no one noticed them so far. It was Christmas break now, and few close friends had been told and more friends would eventually find out, but that would be later yet. What would their families do when they found out? The changes weren't necessarily bad in their minds, but others would have kittens about them.

**Chapter One: Hot Coco**

Ginny Weasley ducked behind a suite of armor as a ghost glided passed. She held her breath until the being was safely out of sight, then slipped down the hall. After a few more tense minutes of keeping to the shadows, the red head arrived at the portrait of the Fat Lady. The woman in the painting shared a wink with her and silently swung open to admit the Gryffindor in to bed. "Just in time, Miss Weasley!" The girl smiled and thanked her.

Ginny sneaked to the stairs, then at the last minute turned to the 6th year boy's dormitory. Poking her head in, the red head paled at the sight of her brother's and Harry's empty beds. _Uh oh._ She thought. Ginny moved farther into the room, thankful that everyone else was home for Christmas. Harry's bed was still made, but her brother's was messed up. _Where would they be? _Ginny suddenly had a horrible thought. _What if they followed me?! _

"Ginny?! What the bloody hell are you doing in the boy's room?!" The said girl yelped at the voice and spun around_. _Ronald was standing in the doorway, he's face red with anger.

"I—I was—. " Ginny stammered, trying to think up an excuse.

"She was waiting for me, Ron. Calm down." Ron moved into the room to let Harry in. The raven boy was holding two steamy mugs of hot coco. Ron's face turned purple. Harry just shook his head, "She fell asleep in the common room and had a nightmare. Since you were at detention she came to me; I had gone to get us something hot to drink in order to calm her down."

Ron relaxed. "Oh." He shrugged, and then yawned nosily. "Go drink your stuff down stairs and don't bother me; I going to bed."

Ginny felt a twinge of hurt that her brother didn't seem to care if she had a nightmare, even if it was a lie. She followed Harry out of the chamber, and he closed the wooden door to Ron. The black haired boy smiled at Ginny. "Let's go to Hermione." He suggested. "She's the only 6th year Gryffindor girl that dorm."

"Okay." Ginny said hesitantly, following the slightly taller boy to the girl's dormitory.

Knocking quietly on the door, Harry lightly pushed it open. "Hey Hermit." He greeted cheerfully.

"Harry? And Ginny? To what do I owe the pleasure of two's company on this lovely night?" The curly brown haired witch asked teasingly, closing the book that she had been reading on her lap.

Harry grinned and handed her one of the cup of hot coco. "To cheer you up of course." He turned, and gave the other cup to Ginny. "Here, drink up!"

Hermione took a sip of the warm drink and hummed with pleasure. "You are really good at make these, Ry!" Ginny nodded in agreement.

Harry bowed gracefully, sweeping his arms around. "Thank you very much, my beautiful Ladies."

The two girls laughed at the raven's antics. "Thanks Harry, for saving me back there." Ginny said. "I thought I'd have to endure Ron fury once again today."

Harry scowled. "Ron is being a down right prat about everything this year. First he beats up Malfoy for no apparent reason on the train, then he slaps Hermit, and now he yells at people for not moving out of his way and other bloody stupid stuff!" Ry tugged at his chin length black hair. "I can hardly stand being in the same room as him!"

Ginny stared wide eyed at Hermione. "He slapped you?! When?!"

The older witch bit her lip and nodded. "On the train to school…I don't even know why." She said softly. "All I did was ask him why he didn't write back to me this summer. I sent at least 30 letters and none got a reply!"

Ginny huffed. "Dump him." She advised gravely.

Hermione grinned. "Already done; Harry helped me with that."

Ry grinned. "Don't forget your end of the deal!"

Ginny looked between the two. "Deal?"

Hermione laughed. "He wants me to get up to date on all the latest gossip and have my help to pick out his new wardrobe for the New Year!"

Ginny's face brightened. "Can I help?"

Harry and Hermione looked at each other then shrugged. "Sure. But you have to promise me one thing."

"What's that?"

"Borrow my invisibility cloak next time you rendezvous with your loved one, okay?"

Ginny blushed scarlet. "You know about that?"

Ry smiled warmly and patted her head. "Ever since the beginning of the year, doll."

The 5th year's jaw dropped, "That long?"

The raven shrugged. "I had a hard time falling asleep in the beginning of the year, so I would sit in the common room all night."

Hermione laughed and winked at Ginny. "I think you have earned the right to know who Ginny breaks all the ruled for."

Ginny gnawed on her bottom lip nervously. "Um…"

Hermione put a comforting hand the younger girl's shoulder. "I don't think he'll react badly, Ginny. Harry's changed to, haven't you Harry?"

Harry sat with a soft thump on the empty bed parallel to Hermione's. "Indeed I have." He patted the blanket next to him. "Sit, doll. Or you'll fall down."

Ginny smiled at the raven and dropped down next to him. Then she realized what he called her. "Doll?" She asked, raising a fiery eyebrow.

Ry lifted on shoulder then dropped it. "You needed a nick name." He wrinkled his button nose, "And Gin is an alcoholic drink as well as it doesn't fit you; Doll is much better." He gave her another one of his famous grins. "And nothing you can say is gonna stop me from calling you that!"

The red head sighed, and then laughed. "I guess I can live with 'Doll' as my nickname." Ginny looked at Hermione. "He gave you the name 'Hermit'?"

The witch dictionary chuckled. "Despite all my protests, yes."

Ry snorted, "Well, would you rather be called 'Hermy' or 'Herm-herm'?"

Hermione chocked on her drink. "No!!"

The raven sniffed. "Then don't complain Hermit."

Ginny changing herself into a more comfortable position on her stomach as the two older students continued to banter back and forth. She liked this feeling of belonging deep in her heart that she had only ever experienced with_ Him._ She grinned as Harry seemed to win the banter war, and started to pay attention to what the two were saying.

"Okay Ginny," Hermione looked sternly at her with doe brown eyes that showed her spark of life. "Spill you guts to Ry!"

The 16 year old boy leaned forward. Ginny took a deep breath. "We met over summer break," She explained to her keen audience. "I already knew_ of_ him, but never really _met_ him." The red head paused again, "The guy I like is…"

* * *

**Ha, ha! Cliffy! Tell me if this is a good cliffy b/c this is my first time writing a story like that. I actually dreamt this last night, and it stayed with me all day so I started to write it down… YAY!**

**Please R and R!**

**(Psst! You see that little blue/purple button thing below this message? Push it!!)**


	2. A Good friend

**_This is a repost._**

**_Sorry about that, when I put this chapter from word to web, more than half was deleted! That kind of pissed me off, but here is the full version. _**

**_THANKS TO ZERO SKYE!!!_**

**_(I love you all who've reviewed)_**

**A World without the Hate is What We  
Wish For**

**Chapter one recap…….**

"_Okay Ginny," Hermione looked sternly at her with doe brown eyes that showed her spark of life. "Spill you guts to Ry!"_

_The 16 year old boy leaned forward. Ginny took a deep breath. "We met over summer break," She explained to her keen audience. "I already knew of him, but never really met him." The red head paused again, "The guy I like is…"_

**Chapter 2: A Good Friend **

******Harry burst out laughing. **

******Ginny frowned at the older teen. "What?" She asked narrowing her baby blue eyes.**

**"****Relax Ginny," the raven assured the red head still chuckling. "No wonder you didn't want to be found out by Ron. Damn Doll, a Slytherin, and a bloody good looking one."**

******Ginny's jaw dropped open. "But you hate him!"**

******Harry shrugged. "That was before I had my eyes opened by several close friends of mine. I guess I never really ****__****hated******** him; I just got angry at him because of the way he treated you girls and Ron. But that was because he had grown up being taught that, so it's really the House of Malfoy's old family traditions that are to blame." **

The youngest Weasley let a relieved smile melt onto her face. "You've changed Harry," She sat up on the bed and wrapped an arm around the raven's shoulders. "And for that I'm glad!"

"Aren't we all?" Hermione laughed, and set down her cup. "Anyway, we have some talking to do. Which first, clothes or gossip?"

Harry hummed in deep thought. "Gossip." He said with an infectious grin.

Ginny laughed and continued to sip her drink. The warmth in her stomach had spread, and she let her thoughts drift. Harry was a good friend, a friend everyone would want to have. She watched the raven and Hermione chatter away and couldn't help but wonder what brought on the change.

"The Creevy brothers want to start up you fan club again." Hermione announced, a little while later.

Harry gagged, "Oh dear, I'll have to start putting locking charms on the shower certain."

Ginny, who was sitting on the floor, dropped her jaw. "Did they actually do that?!"

The raven nodded with a depressed look on his face, which was slightly overdone. "I found copies of my naked butt on the fifth floor where rabid fan girls have been known to creep." He shuttered. "I swear that they are stalking me."

Hermione laughed. "Aw, poor Ry-ry. He can take on dementors without a flinch, but say 'fan girls' and he tries to hide."

"Very funny, Hermit." Harry picked up a pillow on the bed he was sitting on and threw it at the bushy haired girl. "I'd rather take on a dementor, actually. At least you know that you can make them go away."

Ginny giggled and got a face full of fluff for it. The red head grinned and tossed the pillow back at the wizard. "So what are we going to do about your wardrobe?"

"Shopping!" Harry crowed excitedly, rolling over onto his back. "Isn't there a Hogsmead visit this weekend?"

Hermione thought, tapping her chin with her index finger. "I think so, hang on." She leaned over the other side of her bed and dug through her bag for her schedule. "Yup!" she affirmed Harry's guess, and straightened her back.

"Sweet, so Operation: Get Ry New Threads is planned and ready for activation!" Ginny hopped to her feet and danced around the beds, swinging the dark red curtains on the posts.

"Okay, maybe the hot coco wasn't such a good idea. Doll's probably gonna start singing soon too." Harry teased, tucking some of his hair behind his ears.

"Only if you want me to!" Ginny teased back, still spinning around.

"Merlin help us!" Hermione said, "My eardrums will break!"

Ginny stuck out her tongue at the older witch, and Hermione answered by sticking out her own tongue. Harry laughed and poked both girls on the cheeks. He almost lost both of his index fingers as they playfully snapped at him. "I guaranty they won't taste very good." The raven warned them.

They fell into a comfortable silence then, Ginny was still dancing around the empty beds, and the other two were watching her. "Hermit," Harry started, "Do you get lonely in here all by yourself?"

Hermione sighed and looked around at the 6th year girl dorms. "Yeah. But it can be good sometimes; I'm a light sleeper and if anyone moved around in their sleep I would wake up, now I don't have to worry about that."

Ginny flopped down onto Hermione's bed, "Voldemort's threat is destroying the school." She commented. "No one wants their kids being here. I heard mum talking about pulling me and Ron out with dad." The red haired witch shook her head. "Ron's bias is worse too."

Hermione bit her lip, remembering her ex-boyfriend's slap. "I don't think its stress or fear that's making him like that."

Harry reached out and touched her folded hands with his finger tips. "I agree, Hermit." The raven breathed deeply a few times. "There's a different look in his eyes this year and it kind of scares me." Harry's own eyes held something in them that made them glint in the lamp light.

The dorm room was warm, and Ginny tried to fight off a yawn. "Let's not talk about depressing things anymore!" She begged, leaning into Hermione's shoulder.

"I think we should go to bed." Harry said, standing up.

"Ry!" Ginny pouted.

"Looked Doll, it's nearly midnight; we need to get our beauty sleep." He smiled sweetly, "Well, at least some of us do."

"Harry James Potter!!!" Ginny shot to her feet and chased after Harry as he dodged her outstretched hands. "Come back here!!"

"Nuh uh." Harry called. "You are a dangerous woman, Doll."

Ginny pouted and gave up chasing her friend. "You're too fast." She whined.

"You're too slow!" Harry linked arms with her and pulled her to the door. "Now go to bed Doll." He ordered. And he kissed her cheek.

"Night Ry. Night Hermit."

"Night." The older witch and wizard chorused.

Harry walked back to Hermione's bed. "Nighty-night Hermit." He grinned at the bushy haired girl and gave her a peck on the cheek. Then the raven slipped out of the dorm and closed the door behind him.


	3. We mourn

Sorry about the shortness of the last chapter. 

Read on and review!!!!!!

**A World without Hate is What We Wish For**

**Chapter Two Recap……….**

_Ginny laughed and continued to sip her drink. The warmth in her stomach had spread, and she let her thoughts drift. Harry was a good friend, a friend everyone would want to have. She watched the raven and Hermione chatter away and couldn't help but wonder what brought on the change._

**Chapter Three:**

When Ginny entered the Great Hall the next morning, everyone was very quiet and poking at their food, at least at the Gryffindor table they were; the other houses were talking softly amongst themselves. The youngest Weasley spotted Hermione, and hurried to sit next to her. "Hermit, what's going on?"

Hermione bit her lip. "After you left to go to bed, Harry left too, but this morning he wasn't in his bed. The covers weren't even wrinkled!"

Ginny felt a cold fear crawl up her spine, "Could it be Voldemort?" She asked.

Hermione shuttered, but not because of the dark lord's name. "He shouldn't be able to enter Hogwarts, what with all the security wards, Dumbledore cast. But there's always a possibility that there is a leak." The bushy haired Witch was twirling her fork around in her fingers, and looking about anxiously. "Ron freaked when he found out, kept going on about how Harry was going dark." Ginny saw tears well up in her friend's eyes. "I hate him."

Ginny wrapped her arms around the older girl's shoulders. "I hate him too." She told her. Looking over to the Slytherin table, Draco Malfoy caught her eye, and tilted his head in the direction of the doors. She nodded faintly. "Hermione, come on." The two girls stood, Hermione drying her eyes on her sleeve, and walked swiftly out of the heavy-hearted hall.

Draco was running a thin hand through his blonde hair, when he caught up with them in a side corridor. "You okay?" He asked Hermione, worry lacing his voice.

"I'm alright, for now." Hermione smiled at him and nodded her head. "You look good together."

Draco got the silent message, and took Ginny's hand in his, smiling at her. But his eyes held an unknown emotion.

Ginny squeezed his hand. "What's wrong?"

"I don't understand anything anymore." Ginny looked up into her boyfriend's molten silver eyes. "I got a letter from my father today;" he explained, "Voldemort has stopped all attacks on muggles, and vanished into the Wizarding underworld." Draco shook his head, "If he has Potter in his slimy hand, who knows what he's planning for the rest of us."

"Your father's a spy?" Hermione questioned in a low voice.

Draco nodded, "Along with several others."

"Does Harry know?"

The blonde frowned, "No, not even Dumbledore knows some of the spies' identities. They don't report to him."

Hermione nodded her understanding. "So, what are we going to do?" she asked.

Ginny opened her mouth to reply, when a sudden shriek made the three of them jump in alarm. They ran to the half closed doors of the Great Hall and their eyes widened at the scene that lay before them. Ron had his large meaty hands around a Slytherin boy's neck and was choking him. The Slytherin's feet were dangling in the air as he struggled in vain to loosen the red head's grip.

"Blaise!!" Draco shouted, and he darted forward. "Get off of him, you bastard!" He shouted, landing a well aimed punch on the side on Ron's face. Blaise was instantly released was pulled back to safety by his housemates. "What the hell do you think you're doing, Weasley?!" Draco was a full head shorter that Ron, but his fury was equal to the other.

"Kill the snakes!" Ron snarled. His tie was undone and his shirt was ripped. He lunged at Draco. The two toppled to the floor, and Hermione looked up to the teacher's table in desperation.

"Why are you just sitting there?!"

Dumbledore had a firm grip on Snape's shoulder. "Let him take out his grief, Miss Granger." He advised the muggleborn heavily, sending a look to the other teachers. They look distinctly tired and uncomfortable.

"Grief, What grief?" Ginny screamed suddenly. Terror was in her eyes and Hermione went pale.

"Harry Potter is gone." Dumbledore told the suddenly silent hall. Ron had stopped fighting and stood, his back hunched and an ugly look on his face. Dumbledore let his grip on Snape go, and the potions master hurried around the table to the aid of his Godson. "A couple minutes ago, Harry's magic core monitor stopped. That can only mean one thing; he is dead."

The erupted with screams and shouts, terror bled in everyone's minds. Hermione slipped to the floor, silent and emotionless. Ginny and Draco, with the help of his Godfather, gathered around her.

"Hermione." Ginny murmured, letting the heart broken Witch rest her head on her shoulder.

"He can't be dead!" Hermione sobbed. "We had plans this weekend, Ginny!"

The red head girl patted Hermione's back, tears of her own running down her cheeks. "I know, I know." She whispered.

The teachers had forced their way through the chaos and shouted that all classes would be cancelled. Now students were leaving in groups, most were crying and all had fear in the outlines of their bodies. Hermione, Ginny, Draco, Ron, and Snape were the only ones left now in the hall.

Dumbledore walked up to them, "I am just as heartbroken, Miss Granger." He had a blaring twinkle in his eyes. "It is Voldemort's folly for doing this, and he will be destroyed one way or another."

"Heartbroken, Professor?" Hermione's voice shook. "What that you lost your pawn?" She climbed to her feet and faced the headmaster.

Snape pulled Draco up into a standing position with Ginny's help. "Your lies and meddling will be the death of you, Albus." He warned in a cold voice. Hermione looked at him in surprise; Snape hated Harry, why was he acting like this? "You'll regret it."

"Shut up, murderer!" Ron had been forgotten, but now he was right up in Snape's face. "I'll kill you." He snarled.

Ginny pushed her brother violently away. "Fuck off, Ronald!"

Ron's cloudy blue eyes suddenly registered her, and he grabbed her arm. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"I'm helping my boyfriend!" Ginny shouted at him.

Ron froze. "What?" He whimpered and seemed to fold in on himself.

Ginny glared at him, but didn't repeat herself. "Let's go. Hermione, come on." She told her best friend. And then turned her attention to the blonde leaning on her. Draco had a split lip and a cut across his forehead from where Ron had slammed it into the floor. "My stupid boyfriend." She mumbled fondly. Even though he wasn't built for strength and muscle, he wouldn't hesitate to jump into the fray for a friend.

"I hear that." Draco moaned as they got to the door.

Ginny laughed softly and felt tear spill out of her eyes again. "Ry." She whispered and Draco pulled her closer, knowing of Harry's brother-like relationship with her.

The four left the hall, leaving Ron and the Headmaster alone.

Albus Dumbledore sighed. This was a problem; Harry was no longer in his control. And he couldn't tell the truth about which of the silver gadgets had stopped spinning. Shit, he thought. He sighed again and turned his attention to the trembling red head a few feet away from him. "Ronald, Ronald. The snakes are in your sister's and Hermione's heads now, you had to get them out." He pressed a small packet of white powder into the teen's fingers. "Take this and feel better."

……….

**What do you think?**

**Ja ne- Ciba**


	4. FLASHBACK: What happened to Harry Potter

I know that a few of you have been confused about the sudden change from chapter 2 to 3, Where is harry? I meant to do that because chapter four is a flash back to the night Harry vanished.

Ja Ne-Ciba

**A World without Hate is What We Wish for**

**Chapter three recap: **

"_Harry Potter is gone." Dumbledore told the suddenly silent hall. Ron had stopped fighting and stood, his back hunched and an ugly look on his face. Dumbledore let his grip on Snape go and the potions master hurried around the table to the aid of his Godson. "A couple minutes ago, Harry's magic core monitor stopped. That can only mean one thing; he is dead."_

**Chapter Four: FLASHBACK; What Happened to Harry Potter**

The raven left Hermione's dorm and padded quietly to his own. The room was dark as he entered, but Harry saw a dim light coming from Ron's closed curtains. "Ron?" He asked the room.

There was a shuffle and Ron drew back the cloth slightly. "What?" His face was in shadows, and Harry felt a shiver on the back of his neck. That only happened when something bad was going to happen.

"Why are you still up?" Harry moved over to his bed, tracing the wood by memory until he reached his night stand.

"I'm not doing anything!" Ron snapped defensively.

Harry blinked. "Okay, but I didn't ask what you were doing."

"I'm not doing anything!"

The raven didn't say anything; he had heard the touch of panic in Ron's voice. He toed off his shoes and climbed onto his bed.

"What are you saying?" Harry stopped and looked at the red head.

"Huh?"

"I'm not talking to you!" Ron snarled.

Harry watched the outline of the other teen. He was crouched forward like he was protecting something, and muttering under his breath. The raven laid back. Where had he seen that before? Ron was violent, angry, withdrawn, and talking to things that weren't there. Was he…? No. That's impossible. Harry threw off his covers and sat up. "Are you taking something, Ron Belius Weasley?"

Ron froze behind his drapes. Harry spoke again. "Are you using?" A strangled noise came from the red head and the curtains ripped as he lunged at Harry.

Harry barely dodged Ron, and fell backward off his bed. His old friend was panting and looking wild eyed around the room. He scooted under his bed and watched the feet pace, like a caged animal.

"I take that as a yes then." Ron spun, and tore at the other beds, shredding the blankets in his fury. Harry sighed silently; it was a good thing no one else was staying in this dorm. The red head continued to shred the room, looking of the raven, but he couldn't find him. Suddenly Ron staggered and dropped to one knee, Harry saw his eyes roll back, and Ron dropped the rest of the way to the floor.

Harry slipped out from under the bed and surveyed the damage. "Reparo." He said calmly and walked over to Ron. Crouching down he pressed his fingers to the red head's pulse point. It was still beating. The Raven stood. "Mobilicorpus." Ron's body levitated up and Harry directed him over to his fixed bed. Releasing him onto the sheets, Harry heard a footstep behind him and spun around his wand flying into his hand from his bedside table. Upon seeing who it was, Harry relaxed. "Hi."

"Impressive wandless magic, Ry." The person eyed the red head that had started to snore. "Tainted, is he?"

Harry tossed his wand onto his bed. "Yeah, I just realized that he has been using." He ignored his visitor's chortle. "Are we leaving?"

He was bowed to, "Of course." The person held out a gloved hand and Harry took it. "Will your friends be well without you?"

Harry nodded, "They'll be scared and angry for a bit, but when they find the letters, they'll understand."

The person nodded and pulled the smaller raven closer. They walked to the large window by Harry's bed and seemed to step into nothing. "Adieu, mes ennemis."(1)

-----

Albus Dumbledore prided himself in three things, one: his power, two: his ability to manipulate, and third, his most important piece: his plan. But tonight his plan just failed.

It was about one in the morning when his alarms went off, and Albus stumbled into his office and was met with a screaming, flashing alarm of one Harry James Potter. He quickly threw on a robe and swept out of his office to Gryffindor tower.

The room only held one snoring lump, and Ablus felt disgust worm its self onto his face. He pointed his want at Ronald and shot an icy blast of water at the red head. Ron jerked up and stared at the Headmaster. "Where is Harry Potter?!" Albus growled. The teen shrunk away from him and shook his head, his eyes out of focus. Albus spun and exited the tower as quickly as he could. Upon entering his office, he stopped dead. All of his devises were smashed and crumpled and Fawkes sat on his desk, his feathers drooping. The headmaster hurried over and saw that the red was draining away from his familiar's feathers. He slammed his hand down on his desk and papers flew into the air. Albus breathed deeply trying to regain his composer, and looked again at Fawkes. "So the boy knows." Fawkes' color was black now and his beak had twisted and cracked. He opened it and let out a strangled screech. Albus reached out and stroked his familiar's head. "But how did he find out, my pet?"

---------

French, "Goodbye, my enemies."


	5. Chapter 5

**A World without Hate is What We Wish for**

**Chapter four RECAP:**

_Albus breathed deeply trying to regain his composure, and looked again at Fawkes. "So the boy knows." Fawkes' color was black now and his beak had twisted and cracked. He opened it and let out a strangled screech. Albus reached out and stroked his familiar's head. "But how did he find out, my pet?"_

**Chapter Five: Like the Bird**

Harry snuggled into the warm bedclothes he was cocooned in, thoroughly rested and drifting near the line between sleep and wake. He heard Matthieu pad barefoot across the floor, and a small smile curled his lips. The bed creaked as the older man put his knee on the edge of the bed and leaned over. Quick as a bird, Harry spun around armed with his pillow and feathers exploded across the room. Matthieu's face was covered in feathers, the white tuffs cluttering his straw-like hair. The raven boy burst out laughing at the comical look on the man's face.

"Yes, very amusing, Ry." Matthieu sat down on the bed and brushed the feathers off his head. "Did you have to destroy the pillow?"

Harry pushed off his blankets and looked around the room at the mess of feathers. "Well, I didn't think that it would explode." He shrugged. "Sorry." Harry waved his hand at the feathers and a whispered word later, they zoomed back into the newly repaired pillow case. Throwing the restored pillow behind him, Harry flopped onto his stomach and grinned up at his savior.

Matthieu sighed with a hint of a smile and snapped his fingers. Immediately, a tray of food appeared on Harry's bedside table with a fresh pot of herbal tea and two cups. As Harry dug into his breakfast, Matthieu unfolded the Daily Prophet he'd brought in. "Dumbledore has announced that you are dead." He informed the boy-who-lived.

Harry hummed and swallowed his eggs thoughtfully. "That was fast."

Matthieu looked at him out of the corner of his eye quickly and then returned his gaze to the paper in his hands. "I…may have destroyed the instruments before retrieving you from Gryffindor Tower." He admitted.

Harry raised an eyebrow at the man. "What about Fawkes?"

"I ripped off the wizard's concealment spells." Matthieu's voice had quieted.

Dropping his fork onto the tray, Harry leaned back, his lips twisting slightly. "Well, that kind of blows our cover, doesn't it?"

"Désolé. '' (1) Mathieu murmured, folding up the Prophet.

Harry pushed the tray away and slipped off the bed. "Oh well. We'll just have to work around it, I suppose." He crossed the room to a large wardrobe and picked through the clothes there. Making his choice, Harry withdrew a hanger with a fine wool wizarding robe on it and hooked it over the door of the wardrobe. From the bottom drawers, he picked a shirt and pair of gray trousers and some underclothes. Folding the clothes over one arm, Harry headed to the private bathroom attached to his rooms. At the door, he looked back at Matthieu. "You do something that again and I won't be so forgiving." He gave the older man an angelic smile and entered the bathroom.

Mathieu let out a small relieve breath. "Je comprends." (2) He whispered reverently.

-BACK AT HOGWARTS-

Ginny was sitting in the common room on one of the arms of the couch when Ron wandered down. His eyes were red rimmed and he stared off into the distance. She stiffened and carefully shifted to her feet in case she needed to run, but Ron stumbled across the common room carpet without acknowledging her presence. "Thank Merlin." She sighed when he finally exited through the portrait hole. She turned when she heard Hermione's familiar footfalls on the stairs.

The bushy-haired witch was just finishing fastening her robes at her throat when she appeared. Her face was lined and the small smile she gave to Ginny was sad. "Hello Doll." Her voice was soft. Her book bag was slung over one shoulder, dangerously close to falling off.

Ginny felt tears collect at the corner of her eyes, but she pushed them away. "Morning, shall we go?" She linked arms with the older witch and they supported each other out the portrait hole and down the halls to the front hall.

Harry was dead; it had been two days since Dumbledore announced the awful news and then to top everything off, Ron found out about Draco. When her brother confronted her, Ginny had never been so afraid. The whole school knew now, and a piece of her was so relieved, but then she remembered that Harry was dead. The raven-haired boy had been a pillar of strength for her, more brother-like than Ron and actually here for her at Hogwarts, unlike the rest of her brothers. Ginny tightened her hold on Hermione and held her head up tall as they entered the Great Hall.

Draco had seats saved for them at the Slytherin table. The majority of the Gryffindors were blatantly ignoring them as they'd been branded as traitors. Ginny pressed a small kiss to Draco's cheek as she sat. Hermione started to sit down as well but her bag, which had been slowly sliding off her shoulder, fell, throwing her books across the stone floor. Hermione sat, rooted to the spot, tears welling up in her eyes. Ginny pulled the bushy-haired witch into a tight hug as the other students around them turned their heads to look at them. Draco waved his wand at the fallen books and they soared into the air and stacked neatly on the table between the platters of breakfast food. Hermione took several calming breaths. "Thank you, Dray." She said hoarsely. The blonde Slytherin nodded to her and Ginny sat back, her own eyes watery.

"It's really hard to believe." Draco spoke softly to the two witches as he buttered his toast. His watchful gray eyes slid over the Slytherins who had drawn away from their small group. "There's a part of me that still doesn't accept Dumbledore's words."

Ginny stilled as she looked at her boyfriend. "What are you saying, Dray?" She asked sharply. Hermione was staring wide eyed at the teen, faint hope crawling out of her despair. "Are you trying to rip our wounds open again?" Her voice cracked.

Compassion crossed Draco's pale face and the blonde raised a hand to her shoulder to placate her. "My intention was nothing of the sort. There is a feeling," He pressed a hand to his stomach. "A feeling here, that makes me question whether Potter is actually dead as Dumbledore says."

Hermione's eyes glowed feverishly as she leaned closer to Draco and Ginny. "Why would Dumbledore lie?" She demanded. "What would Dumbledore gain from announcing to the entire wizarding world that their Savior was dead?"

"Hermione…" Ginny was shaking her head, but then stopped as a thought crossed her mind and suddenly her grieving self righted and cleared out the haze of sorrow. "Control." She murmured, mostly to herself, but her two companions heard her. Draco smiled.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked frustrated.

"You know what it is; something's been bothering you as well." Draco whispered hotly. "Think Hermit!"

The witch's wet eyes clenched shut as she tried to organize her thoughts. "I don't know!"

Ginny quickly wrapped an arm around Hermione's shoulders. "That's just it, Hermit! Take a look around the Great Hall. What do you see?"

Hermione raised her head and looked out across the Great Hall. The students were subdued, focusing on eating. The tension in the air between the Houses was heavy. The gears started turning in her mind. "Everyone's afraid," Her brown eyes found Ron hunched over at the Gryffindor table. "Angry…"

Draco nodded. "The entire school is hurting and divided; they don't know what to do." He whispered lowly. "What does that allow Dumbledore to control?"

"These students are the future of the wizarding world. With this darkness hanging over us, Ry's death and the threat of the Dark Lord, Dumbledore has control over what happens within the school at least, who wins… and who dies." Hermione cast a glance up at the high table. "Did Ry find out?" She spun quickly back to Ginny. "You said that Ron was freaking out about how Ry was going 'dark'?"

Ginny bit her lip and thought back to the morning they found out Harry had vanished. "Ron isn't in his right mind, Hermione." She told the older witch.

The smartest witch of their years shook her head frantically. "All delusions have some link to facts. What if Ry found out something that Dumbledore didn't want him to? Remember when we first saw him on the train here after the summer? He changed, he was more confident."

Draco was nodded. "Dumbledore might have been afraid that he was losing his weapon." He looked up at the high table. "Let's continue this conversation later." He suggested. The two witches nodded, resolve clearing their eyes and straightening their spines.

Sorry.

I understand.


End file.
